Rei
by Corentin
Summary: A oneshot focusing on Rei, my OC from Man and Wife.  It does stand alone, but if you've read Man and Wife, it'll make more sense.  Please read and review.


**Please read this carefully, because it's written in a strange style. This was an experiment, so don't tell me that I screwed up my grammar, unless I broke from this style. You can object to the style, but not on grounds of grammar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rei<strong>

She's sitting in the corner of a smoke-filled bar, in a small booth, all alone. She has no drink, no cigarette, no man. She's pretty in a simple, elegant way, beautiful without trying; and yet, no men are around her, as they usually would be. She's got an air of accustomed loneliness about her, an aura which lets you know she's not looking for company. She doesn't appear to be doing anything, and yet she doesn't look like someone just passing time. He's slightly tipsy, his senses blurred enough by alcohol that he doesn't pick up on her vibe, but sober enough to be legitimately interested in her. He walks up to her, bubbling happiness, sending out a message with every part of his body: "I'm going to get laid tonight, and I'm excited about it."

"Hi! How much does a polar bear weigh?" She doesn't respond, but he continues. "Enough to break the ice. I'm Rygoa. Can I get you a drink?" She nods, and says something to him. He goes to the bar, and comes back with two drinks. Sitting down across from her, he attempts to create conversation. "So, who are you? Tell me about yourself." She speaks, for the first time. Her voice is musical and low, quiet enough to be gentle, but robust enough to be strong."

"My name is Rei. I'm a Jounin here in Konoha."

"No kidding? Did you grow up here?"

"Yes. I've lived here all my life."

"So, who are your parents?"

"My mother is Nara Temari, and my fathers are Nara Shikamaru and a man named Hidan."

"Fathers?"

"Yes. I am Hidan's biological child, created when he raped my mother, but I consider my father to be Shikamaru."

"Raped? That must have been tough on your mom."

"Yes. She and my father almost split up when she decided not to get an abortion. I'm not sure my father accepted me until much later. Some various things happened."

"Yeah?"

"I was born with a rare disorder, known as Asperger's Syndrome in non-ninja. In shinobi, it causes chakra fluctuations, a difficulty distinguishing between friend and foe, lack of fine motor skills and balance, and a certain skill in one area of life. The disorder is viewed as curse in many ninja clans, because those whom it touches cannot become ninja."

"Hmm. Well..."

"Well."

"It was nice talking to you. I'll see you later?"

"Maybe." He stands up, trying to get away from her zone of depressing thoughts, back into the world of beer, women, and carnal desire. She watches him go, a trace of regret in her eyes. She finishes her drink and heads outside, on her way back to her apartment. As she walks in the cool spring night, memories wash over her.

* * *

><p><em>I am three years old. They don't think I understand what they're saying, but I do. Mama thinks there is something wrong with me, because I haven't said my first words yet. Papa is laid-back, like usual, and telling her to calm down. But Mama never listens to him anyway, she just worries all the same. But I don't want Mama to worry, so I walk up to her, and pull on her skirt.<em>

_ "Mama?" I say. She is shocked, but she answers me nonetheless._

_ "Yes, Rei?"_

_ "Don't worry. I'm not being quiet because I have a birth defect, I'm not talking because there's nothing to say." Then I walk away, looking for Masaru. Behind my, I hear Papa quietly laughing._

* * *

><p><em> I am six, and I am sitting in the park, playing with my toys, when They come. To this day, I still do not know who They were, in my memory, They are simply the enemy, faceless bodies. They were boys, I think, trying to tease me. They take away my toys, and laugh at me when I try to get them and cannot. Mama is sleeping on the bench, tired because she is pregnant again. The boy with no face holds my favorite toy over his head, telling me to come and get it. I am so angry at him. Black. Darkness. Shadow. Rage. Wind. Power. Motion. The scent of blood pervades my senses as I return to them, and I see Them on the ground, bleeding. My shadow rears up behind me, a monster with many arms, each of which has one of my toys or has been hitting Them. My shadow is moving on its own, but I am not scared. He is my friend: They are the enemy. It's so simple. I am about to hit them again, when I hear Mama scream. She runs toward me, and suddenly, I realize that I am tired. I black out.<em>

* * *

><p><em> Two days later, I am sitting in Konoha Hospital, on the examination table. Tsunade is talking with my parents, and I cannot hear them. So I ask my shadow to hear for me. He moves under the door, and opens my ears.<em>

_ "Shikamaru, Temari. I'm afraid I have bad news for you. Your child is suffering __from a rare disorder known as Niaj's Curse."_

_ "What is it?" That's Mama talking. She sounds so worried. I jump off the table, open the door, and walk into the room, talking already._

_ "Niaj's Curse: A rare shinobi disorder caused by the mixing of incompatible bloodlines. It is characterized by early child development in terms of speach and reading, and slow development in terms of motor skills and balance. The two most important effects of the curse are the chakra fluctuations which plague the cursed individual, and the extreme intelligence and skill, which are often limited to one area. Condition: Untreatable, but controllable. Most who have Niaj's Curse do not become shinobi, and it is forbidden for anyone who is cursed to enter the Konoha Ninja Academy." They all stare at me, amazed._

_ "How did you know that?" All of them are asking at once, so I answer all of them at once, turning in a semicircle. _

_ "I read the encyclopedia." Tsunade looks stunned, but she recovers fast._

_ "Yes, Rei. You're right. That is what Niaj's Curse is. Now, why don't you go into the other room while I talk to your parents?"_

_ "You're talking about me. Why can't I be here?" Tsunade looks at my parents, who both nod. I walk over and sit on Papa's lap, and as they talk, I listen._

* * *

><p><em> That night.<em>

_ They don't know I'm awake. I shouldn't be. But I could hear them from upstairs, and I had to come down. I listen to Papa from the other room._

_ " 'Mari, Rei may not be able to become a ninja. I get that. But you heard what Tsunade said: she can learn at home and take special examinations to become a shinobi."_

_ "I know, Shikamaru, but that's not the point. My question is: should she become a ninja? I mean, there are things that would be easier."_

_ "Yeah. But..."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Well, I kind of feel bad trying to decide her life for her. Shouldn't she have a say? Let's ask her tomorrow."_

_ "Shikamaru, she's only six." This is when I have to jump in._

_ "Am not! I'm almost seven!" They both look at me, and then Mama speaks._

_ "Rei, what are you doing up? You should have been asleep two hours ago!"_

_ "No, wait," Papa says, looking at me. "This is perfect. Rei, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mama looks at him as tries to stop him._

_ "Dear, she's not old enough-" Papa interrupts._

_ " 'Mari, Rei is a very intelligent girl. She can make her own decisions. Rei, you don't have to answer now, in fact, don't. Go to bed, think about it carefully, and when you're ready, tell us." I do as he says, because I have a lot of thinking to do._

_ It takes me two years to decide._

* * *

><p><em> I am eight, sitting on our couch, acutely aware of its texture. I finally told my parents I was ready to make my decision, and I have. It took a long time, but I am sure that I made the right one. I look them both in the eyes, and get straight to the point.<em>

_ "I want to be a ninja." My dad looks at me and nods._

_ "Alright. That's what you'll be, then. But from this point on, it's going to be hard work." I nod, and notice my mother is crying._

* * *

><p><em> The next six years are a blur. Constant training, with both of my parents, with Masaru, with Neji-sensai, or anyone who will help out. Day in, day out, almost twelve hours a day. For a while, I wanted to be like other girls, and go shopping and other things, but I know that won't happen. Everyone knows about my curse, everyone looks at me wrong, except for a few people. But they don't try to make believe I'm anything I'm not, namely normal. And I'm grateful. <em>

_ My parents put so much work into my training, and I'm happy to have made them proud. I'm a Chunin now: I passed the Genin exam six months ago. I am fifteen, and my parents have brought me into the family room to talk to me. I am not worried, this has already happened once before, with my mother's last pregnancy. But then my father opens his mouth, and I hear the last words I ever expected to hear._

_ "Rei, I am not your father." And then the truth comes out._

* * *

><p><em> Two months ago: Eighteen years old.<em>

_ I am a Jounin commander now, I passed my Jounin test at sixteen. I'm the only non Hyuga ever to master the Gentle Fist, having memorized the position of the chakra system and chakra points relative to other place on a person's body. I have created almost one hundred jutsu using both my wind chakra and my shadow jutsu. My shadow's personality has grown, and is one of my closest friends. But there is nobody for me. No family, no lover. Nobody._

* * *

><p>Rei walks quietly through Konoha's streets. With a slight hiss, her shadow comes alive, perching on her shoulder and nuzzling her. She puts up her hand, and quietly rubs it absently. After a while, it speaks.<p>

"Rei, this isn't the way home." She nods.

"I know, Tsu. I came this way because I felt like it. I'll go home soon." She doesn't realize it, but her feet are carrying her towards the house of her parents, looking for the guidance she needs.

* * *

><p>Walking into her house for the first time in years, Rei looks around, and smells the air. The scent of home is still the best. Then, a small, short boy comes running out of the kitchen, food smeared on his clothes. He jumps into her arms, laughing and shout her name.<p>

"It's Rei, Rei's here!" Another child comes out of the kitchen, pocking her head shyly out around the corner. Rei smiles slightly, marveling at the difference between the twins: one is as bold and block-headed as Naruto, and the other as shy and smart as Hinata. She squats down, holding her arms open to her younger sister, as Tsu melts back into her shape, not wanting to frighten her. Then, three other people walk into the room, her older brother Masaru, her father and her mother. Following them are the two other twins, the next youngest after Rei. The two youngest are still jumping around on her, and the others are smiling at her. Shikamaru steps foreword.

"Welcome home, Rei." Rei straightens up, and the smile disappears from her face.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." A sad smile flies through Shikamaru's eyes for a moment, but then it is gone.

* * *

><p>Temari and Rei are staying up late talking. The conversation has somehow turned to lovers, and Temari wants to know if Rei has any. Rei answers in the only way she knows how: honestly.<p>

"No."

"Why not, Rei? Have you been too busy, or what? I mean, I don't want to be a pushy mother like Yoshino, but I'm just curious."

"Well, I have been busy, but... I think it's more who I am than anything else."

"And who are you, Rei?"

"Mother...I'm cursed. I'm the child of a murdering freak. Who would want me, even for one night, forget a who lifetime?"

"Rei, you are you. Anyone who can't see that is the cursed one. Think about it." Temari goes upstairs, leaving Rei alone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rei has to leave for a mission. She kisses the youngest twins, hugs the older ones. She hugs her mother and Masaru. Then they head back inside, giving Rei and her father time to talk. Rei doesn't say anything, just hands him a necklace. The beads are bloodstained, and the charm is as well, a triangle inside a circle. Shikamaru stands there for a moment, just looking at it.<p>

"Is he really..." Rei nods. Shikamaru swallows, his voice growing even quieter. "When?"

"Yesterday."

"How long have you been hunting him?"

"Since you told me."

"Did the Hokage...?"

"No. I did it on my own."

"How did he die?"

"Like a coward. I split everyone of his molecules into a thousand pieces. He is gone, dust in the wind." Rei turns, and begins to walk away, but her father's voice stops her.

"Rei." She turns around. "Thank you." Tears are running down her father's face, but he is smiling. Rei nods, and turns to leave again, but is once again stopped. "Rei." Again, she turns. "You are welcome here at all times. This is your family, this is your home, and I am your father. I love you, Rei. Who fathered you doesn't matter. You are my daughter, and I'm proud of you. I am sorry I did not tell you the truth before." Rei nods, and turns away.

As she walks away, she dons he mask she received the day before, her face covered with that of a hawk. Tsu sits on her shoulder, and speaks.

"Will you go back?" Rei shrugs.

"They are my family. I will always return to them, but first...I need a life of my own." She looks at Tsu, her constant companion, and begins her count. One on her shoulder, seven in a big hows in Konoha's suberbs. She smiles, for the first time in a very long time. "Come one, Tsu. The world is full of possibility."

**Finis**

* * *

><p><strong>For the dense, here is an explanation: Rei grew up believing she was Shikamaru and Temari's child, working through a genetic diorder, becoming a great ninja, and then she was told the truth. She disowned her family while she tried to figure herself out, and then she went off and hunted down Hidan, and killed him. At the end, she gave her father his necklace. The very end says that she is now an ANBU, and she's given up her life of isolation, taken back her family, and is finally living her life as her own.<strong>

** This took a while to write, and I'm not entirely sure I am satisfied with it, but...I wanted to post it. **

**Review, PLEASE! I feel insecure if nobody reviews.**

**Corentin out.  
><strong>


End file.
